1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing device (such as a multifunction printer) and a data processing device (such as a personal computer), an image processing system including the image processing device and the data processing device, and an image processing method employed in the image processing system.
2. Description of the Background
Generally, a single data processing device shared by multiple users can only be used by one user at a time. Consequently, a subsequent user who wishes to use the data processing device has to wait until a current user currently using the data processing device finishes. Further, when it is the subsequent user's turn to use the data processing device to print data, that user needs to set print conditions, such as read resolution, print density, and paper size, through, for example, a control panel provided to an image processing device, usually resulting in a longer time to print data.
To solve such an inconvenience, Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-) 2007-110617 discloses an image forming system in which an image forming apparatus is connected to a data processing device capable of displaying an input screen similar to a control panel provided to the image forming apparatus. In such an image forming system, a subsequent user can reserve a next print job to set print conditions for printing data through the input screen displayed on the data processing device while a current user uses the image forming apparatus. When detecting completion of a print job performed by the current user, the image forming apparatus reports detected data to the data processing device. The data processing device displays data notifying the subsequent user of completion of the print job performed by the now-previous user. Thereafter, the data processing device sends the print conditions preset by the subsequent user to the image forming apparatus when the subsequent user presses a send key, so that printing is performed based on the print conditions set by the subsequent user. Accordingly, the time required for printing can be reduced.
However, in the above-described image forming system, because the system needs to confirm completion of the print job performed by the previous user before the print conditions preset by the subsequent user can be sent to the image forming apparatus, the subsequent user has to wait at or near the data processing device even after reserving the print job in order to actually save time. In addition, another user cannot reserve a new print job until the subsequent user sends the print conditions to the image forming apparatus, and further, cannot send new print conditions to the image forming apparatus until the print job performed by the subsequent user is completed. In other words, only one print job at a time can be reserved, and thus the print jobs are performed only as they are reserved.
Therefore, although the above-described image forming system may be effective in an environment in which only one or two users share a single image forming apparatus, such an image forming system is not likely to be effective in an environment such as an office in which many users share a single image forming apparatus.